The Two Year Wait
by Zone The Hedgehog
Summary: When Zexion looks at Olette, he feels complete again.  but since he is 17 and she is only 15, since nobodies do not age, he must wait for 2 years for her to become his age. ZexionXOlette
1. Chapter 1

The two Year Wait

Chapter 1

There I was, in Twilight Town. These 3 fifteen year old teenagers named Hayner, Pence, and Olette were hanging out at the place that they called "The Usual Spot." From what I observed, they call this place that name because this is were the three hang out the most.

I was standing outside the metal gate, hidden in the shadows. Listening to their conversations.

Hayner: Hey Pence. Man. I say we go get some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Pence: Sounds good, but I hope you buying.

Hayner: Yeah..as if.

Pence: But come on. I bought last time.  
A Olette: He's right. He bought last time and the time before that.

Hayner:... Alright. The real reason, i haven't been paying...well..uh..

Olette: You're broke aren't you?

Hayner:*sigh* yeah. *he put his head down* yeah.

Pence: All i have left is enough just to get 3 more ice creams.

Everyone sighed.

I wouldn't have done this for anyone else, but maybe lexaues.

I put some munny into a bag and placed it next to the fence. Then I rattled the gate to get their attention. Then I dissappeard to the top of the building next .to it.

Olette: huh. What was that.

Hayner: Let's go find out.

They all ran out the doorway, Hayner being the first out.

Hayner: Hey look. He grabbed the pouch and opened it.

Pence: What did you find?

Hayner's eyes sparkled with amazement.

Hayner: Munny!

Olette: wow! Really!

Hayner went through the pouch and counted the munny

Hayner: There is enough munny in here to last a week!

Pence: Yea!

Hayner: Well. What are we waiting for! Let's go!

All three of them ran off to the ice cream shop.

I watched from the roof of the building.

I grinned and chuckled happily. Which i found surprizing.

Olette slowly turn around and looked up in mystery.

I freaked out at the moment of almost being caught by someone.  
I quickly teleported away.

Olette shrugged.

Olette: huh? I swore i just saw somebody.

Pence: Olette! You coming?

She quickly turned back around and started fastly running.

Most of my fellow members question why i do things for them.

It's just. Seeing that one girl...Olette. It makes me feel like I have a heart again.

My name...is Zexion.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Year Wait

Chapter 2

*Late that night*

I had finally returned back to castle, then which i was found by Lexaeus.

Lexaeus: Your late again today.

I paused, trying to seem as normal as i could.

Zexion: ... Sorry. Things got out of control again.

Lexaeus: heh. Well...come on.

We started walking through the what seems to the endless corridors of the castle. Lexaeus is not one for much conversation. That's why, we get along so well. But tonight, he actually started up a conversation.

Lexaeus: Do you have any idea why Saix and the superior seems so...uh..happy is not the word i'm looking for but you know what i mean.

I was able to pull of a smirk.

Zexion: Who knows. They're complicated people.

Lexaeus: Like your talking. *chuckle*

Hmm. that seem weird. I noticed that was totally of his personality. But I did not want to seem like i was confused by him and slightly chuckled with him.

*even later that night*

Zexion: ahh. What am I thinking?

I was laying in my bed wide awake, due to the fact that i could not fall asleep.

Zexion: I mean, come on. Ahh! Why is this confounding me so much!

I took a deep breath, put arms behind my head and began to ponder.

Zexion: I'm a nobody, a empty vessel with no heart. No emotions, i can't feel a thing. but yet, that one girl...Olette. What is so special about her. She is just a average being with no unatural powers or abilities. So what makes me feel different when being near her presence.

*in twilight town*

Olette was laying in her bed looking up at the night sky.

She was trying to figure out what she had saw earlier.

Olette: Man, what was that.

*flashback*

Pence: Olette! You coming?

Olette: Pence! I think i just saw someone on top the building over there.

Hayner: Sure you did.

Olette: Hey! I'm not lying.

Pence: Don't worry Olette, you're probably just hungrey from not eating all day.

Olette laughed

Olette: Yeah. You're probably right.

*flashback end*

She soflty chuckled and shut her eyes.

Meanwhile

Ansem the heartless: It is futile. The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness.

Ansem moves his hand into the direction of the door. The door slowly opens and dark mist comes seeping out.

Ansem: Supreme darkness...

Sora: Your wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!

A glowing and very bright screen of pure light comes out of the door, Ansem put his arms in front of him to act like a shield.

Ansem is overpowered by the light.

Ansem: ugh. Light. But why.

The exceeding raidient light shined upon Ansem and he was consumed, thus, he was no more.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own kingdom hearts of any of its characters

The Two Year Wait.

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Axel and a boy with blond appeard in "the round Room" and walked foward

Xemnas: Let us all welcome the keyblade's chosen

Axel patted him on the back as he looked up.

I looked over at Xemnas for a quick moment to see his filled with excitment.

Then i looked back at him

Xemnas: Welcome...Roxas.

6 days later

Xemnas had gatherd us again in the "the round room for another important announcement.

A figure appeared in the center of the room. The figure wore on of our black cloaks and walked foward.

We all looked at this person with much interest.

Xemnas: Good tidings friends, today is a momentous day, I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat...number XIV.

I noticed that she turned her head and looked at Roxis.  
Which i found very intersting.

The next day Saix put Larxene,Marluxia,Axel,Vexen,Lexaeus, and myself were in charge of training Roxas the ways of combat and missions.

But luckily for me, it's not my turn to tutor him for another 4 days. Appearntly Axel is the first to teach him.

Later that day.

I returned early from my mission and just stayed in my room and read my Lexicon, just like i usally do. It's better than listening to Demyx's rambling about how he is tired and stuff.

But then, during my reading, a though went through my mind. It was the time in Twilight Town when that Olette girl almost saw me. I was silent. My confusion was so intense, i somehow closed the cover of my Lexicon and set it down on the little desk next to my bed. That moment we through my mind over and over that night. It keep replaying in my mind like a broken record player.

The next day

Today is Marluxia's turn to take the young keyblade wielder. Luckily, Saix, told Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus and myself that we have the days off till we are done with our training with NO. XIII.

Since I was up all night, i used up my day sleeping and reading in "The Grey Area"

The next day.

I walked in "the grey area" Today was the day, it was my turn to train Roxas. I looked around. He was wasn't there, so i assumed that he was asleep still.

Zexion: heh.

I sat down on the sofas. I put up my feet on the table, pulled out my Lexicon and began reading.

About 20 mins later.

Roxas walked into the room.

Zexion: Over here.

I called him over and he started walking my way.

Zexion: *sigh* Alright. You ready?

He didn't respond. Which barley irratated me.

After about 30 secs of silence, we left.

Saix told us to take him to Twilight Town for his training. So I did.

We arrived in Twilight Town. I took a deep breath. Hoping not to run into Olette.  
Because if I did. I would be unfocused and show weakness.

Working with Roxas, was like working with a Zombie. I mean, I mission was simple, just go around and collect hearts. But still.

A little later.

Zexion: Now you're getting it. Good job today, i guess.

Roxas: ...

I opened a portal of darkness. and we walked through it.

At the castle

I quickly told Saix of progress and startingg walking back to my room

Zexion: *sigh* Thank goodness I didn't run into Olette today.

Lexaues: Who?

He startled me. I had forgotten he and I always meet up after a mission. but I was so concentrated, that I walked right passed him.

Zexion: Huh. OH. Nothing.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in the story.

The Two Year Wait.

Chapter 4

7 Days Later

I woke up to somewhat loud knocking on my door.

"Hey Zexion. Wake up." someone said. It sounded like Lexaeus, but I wasn't sure. I sat up and my bed and draped my legs over my bedside. I yawned and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes.

I heard the knocking again. "Coming." I replied. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs, then walked to the door.

I opened the door to find that it was Lexaeus. "What do you need?" I asked. Lexaues replied. "Well, you know how we are getting sent to Castle Obilvion Tommorrow. Saix is giving everyone who is going besides Axel the day off. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining."

I sighed. "Really, Saix, give us a another break,...so soon. Something has to be wrong here."

Lexaeus had a confused look on his face, to see that even I was confused.

"wait. Who all is being sent?" I asked.

Lexaues replied to my question.

'umm...Axel,Larxene,Vexen,Marluxia,You, and myself.'

I took a moment to ponder and examine the group that was chosen.

I thought to myself. "Wait, do they know? Can't be, unless, someone let it slip."

I looked at Lexaeus. "You know I'm in the mood for,..sea salt ice cream."

"whatever, Twilight Town it is." replied Lexaues.

"Sounds good." I remarked, not realizing that Twilight Town is the world where Olette lives.

In Twlight Town

A dark corridor appeard and Lexaeus and Zexion stepped out.

It was a nice day, the sun was out, the weather was nice and peaceful. But due to me not having a heart, I could not fully enjoy the wonderfulness around me.

We were on the way to the ice cream shop. when i heard a familar voice.

I saw Olette in the distance, walking in our direction. She was holding a bag.

All I could do for some reason, was just gaze and daydream about her. Which is beyond abnormal for a nobody.  
Suddenly...Lexaeus grabbed me and thrust me into an ally. After which he ran into.

"Zexion. Whats the matter?" Asked Lexaeus. "huh." I replied as I shook my head, not noticing that Olette just walked by the ally. I realized that she was close. "We almost got seen because of you, Zexion." Remarked Lexaeus.

"sorry about that." I replied.

"what were you doing anyway, it kinda looked like you were day dreaming or some crap like that. Thats not like you." implied Lexaeus.

I stood up. I tried to pull off a fake laugh. "You're right. I'm probably just really tired. Good thing for days off, right."

Lexaeus laughed a little bit. "yeah." I spoke "You know what Lexaeus, lead the way, we don't want that kind of thing to happen again, right."

"Sure Zexion, I'll lead the way." Lexaeus answerd.

He turned around and started walking out of the ally.

I paused for a moment, and summoned my Lexicon.

I mumbled loudly. "Sorry Lexaeus."

Lexaeus stopped and slowly turned around. "what was that Zexion?" SMASH!

I smashed the hard cover of my Lexicon against the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconsious/knocked out.

I dragged him deeper into the dark parts of the ally so that he wouldn't be seen.

10 mins later

I was walking throughout Twilight Town with my sea salt ice-cream in my right hand.

"ah. What do to today?" I asked myself.

I was walking down a street in town square. When I caught a glimpse of a library to my left.

"Oh. A library. That will be a nice place to settle down and get some reading in."

I openend the glass doors of the library. A bell that was on top of the door, sounded.

Then a girl at a bookcase turned around and said. " welcome to the Twilight Town Library." and that girl...was Olette.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey everybody. Sorry about the lack of update for this fanfic. I just got side tracked and didn't have any interest to make another chapter. But luckily for you, I overcame my laziness and here it is.

I do not own any characters in this fan fiction.

**In the castle that never was**

**(In the room where nothing gathers)**

Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, Vexen, Xaldin, and Demyx were in their seats.

Xemnas: "Now that you all are here, we can begin.

He turned his head over to Saix.

Xemnas:" Saix..Begin."

Saix: "Well, tomorrow, Vexen, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Lexaues are going to Castle Oblivion."

(Vexen looks around)

Vexen: "Where is Zexion, I thought he was Axel and I to see if the other two are traitors.

Saix: "That was the plan, but due to Zexion's….weird behavior lately…we are unsure about his alliance and is to be treated like one of the traitors."

Axel: "That's just great. So you mean, Vexen and I have another person to look after."

Saix: "I just recommend you do your assignments and not question it."

Luxord: "I never liked him anyway; he would decline my invitation to join the poker league."

Xigbar: "You and your d**n poker."

Saix: "anyway, so Axel, if it comes to it, Zexion must also be eliminated."

Axel: *sigh* "Understood."

**Back in Twilight Town **

Olette: "Is there anything I can help you find?"

Zexion: "…"

Olette: "Hello?"

Zexion: "uhh..Sorry.. new to town. So I'm just trying to look around."

Olette: "Oh. That's cool. Welcome to Twilight Town."

Olette: "Well, since you're in the library I'm guessing you like to read.

Zexion: "Um yeah, I tend to read a lot."

Olette: "Well, is there any kind of book I can help you find. Action? Drama? Romance? Fiction? Non Fiction?"

(Zexion was quiet)

Olette: "You don't talk much do you?"

Zexion: "What do you mean?"

Olette: "I mean, all I did was ask you what kind of books you like, and it is taking you a long time to respond."

Zexion: "I guess you're right." (Zexion Laughed)

(In Zexion's mind)

"Wait! Did I just laugh? But that is impossible. I'm a nobody. I can't feel joy or happiness. What is going on with me?"

(In reality)

Olette: "Um. Excuse me? Are you okay? You're kinda creeping me out here.

Zexion": Sorry. It's just, I don't laugh a lot, not at all to be in fact."

Olette: "Oookay then. But how is that possible that a person never laughs. I mean everybody laughs at least once in their lifetime. And if everybody else can do it. I'm positive without a doubt that you can to."

Zexion: "Sorry, I seriously can't."

Olette: "Um. No offense. But you need some more self confidence."

Zexion: *smirk then frown* "I wish I did also. But it is a long story."

Olette: "Well, we are open all day. So I got plenty of time.

Zexion: "So you work at this place?"

Olette: "No. I volunteer here for free during my free time. My best friends, Hayner and Pence, both got sick. So I just volunteer here for the meantime. Lucky me right." (She smiled brightly)

Zexion: "yep." (He smiled)

(In Zexion's mind)

"There it is again."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters, Kingdom Hearts and the characters are owned by Square-Enix and Disney.

**The Two Year Wait**

**Chapter 6**

***In Twlight Town Library***

Olette: "Come on. Over here, lets take a seat."

She walked over a small rectangle table with 4 chairs. Two chairs on each side.

She pulled out a chair, set a binder on the table and sat down.

Olette: "Well…"

Zexion:"Well. What?

Olette: *she patted the table* "Come sit down with me."

Zexion walked over to the table and took a seat on the opposite side of her.

Olette: "So tell me exactly why, you can't laugh."

Zexion: "Like I said, it's a long story and kinda complicated."

Olette: I maybe only 15, but I'm not slow. I'm sure I will understand.

***In Zexion's Mind***

"Is she crazy; I'm not telling her anything."

***In reality***

Zexion: Well..the thing..I'm what's called a Nobody.

***In Zexion's Mind***

"Wait! Did I seriously just tell her that!"

***In reality* **

Olette: "Um…you see, that's why your self-confidence is so low. You're calling yourself a nobody. No one is a nobody. Everyone has something special special that they are supposed to do in the universe.

Zexion: ,,,, You don't understand."

Olette: " Then I guess I am clueless."

Zexion: ".. trus t me, you look and act very smart. It's just you don't know the concept of what being the type of nobody that I am.

Olette stared at Zexion with confusion.

Olette: "Then tell me."

***In Zexion's Mind***

"D**n it! Why can't I control my words. Its like I have no control over myself.

***In Reality***

Zexion: " Well, When a person dies. They are separated into 2 beings. The Heartless and the nobody.

The heartless is a black creature that roams around going place to place to find other hearts to feed on and collect. Then there is the nobody. After the heart leaves and becomes a heartless. The leftover body and mind linger and search for their lost hearts. Hoping to find it and re-merge with it, to become complete again. The nobody, as I said, lacks a heart. There for. The nobody cannot feel any kinds of emotions.:

Olette: " Well, then, it can't be that bad, I mean, not feeling anger or hatred or even envy."

Zexion: " That's true. But then also, You can't feel the emotions that cause joy. Such as love, happiness, and friendship."

Olette: "Oh..wow…so your saying, that you are a nobody?"

Zexion was silent for a quick moment.

Zexion: "Correct."

Olette: "But that can't be. Because just a few minutes ago, you smiled and laughed.

Zexion: " Although, we cannot feel emotion. We remember what it was like to experience that emotion. And we show it the best we can. Just to make ourselves feel better and more whole than what we currently are."

Olette: " Oh. That's sad. I..I am really sorry. But wait.

Zexion: "Hmm?"

Olette: " You mentioned earlier about how nobodies travel looking for their hearts, that way they can become a person again.:

Zexion: "Yeah, I did say that. Why?"

Olette: " Well. It is your heart. Wouldn't you have some sort of special link to it. Like a connection, you seem like such a nice person. Your heart must have had to have been full of light and goodness. Can't you, sense that and follow it.

Zexion got up out of his chair and started walking to the library exit.

He stops in the middle of the room.

Zexion: "I wish that were true, That we could connect and find our hearts. But even if what you said was true, about finding our hearts from by following the light it had. I still would never be able to find my heart.

Olette: "What do you mean?"

Zexion: "I did a horrible thing in the short time I was alive…my colleges and myself, we searched for what lied inside the darkness…and we journeyed way too far.

Zexion walks out of library.

Olette runs out through the doors after him

Olette: "Wait! Come back tomorrow! That way we can talk some more!

Zexion: " Sorry Olette. But I'm going away for awhile. And where I am going, I'm afraid I might not return. But I promise you, if I do find my heart and become whole again. I will make sure to come back and meet with you….even if you don't recognize me by appearance…..hopefully…you will still understand.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
